cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Booster Set 10: Raging Clash of the Blade Fangs/@comment-24391026-20170131181318/@comment-24391026-20170131221339
Hmm, since I'm I play only online because there no shops near me nor are there peeps to play with, my preference and loyalty to a clan may change. But I have tried my hands on.. RP but not truly because that was a half deck at Momocon. Kagero and I love it. Haven't touched any of my Kagero decks in a while though. I miss using Chainblast Dragon...and Aleph....and Lawkeeper. Pale Moon and I love it. Hyped for the new booster and I hope for somehthing...different somehow. Because I really like Magia. Granblue. Loved it before in a the legion and Cocytus(stride) days and now...Now I'm just plain proud of the clan. Like a father to his son...even if his son did cheat on a small test last year(SS g1 rush). Also hyped for booster stuff. Nubatama. Never played old builds but got into it when it got Afterimage. The difficulty of the deck can turn you off, but when you build it right and play it right.....oooohhh boy. May your opponent rest in pieces. The new support will practically make all players keel over in awe. uwu Great Nature. Lox.....oh, Lox. I could never pull you off XD! Tried GN again in the G-Era and still couldn't make a good deck XD! Might try some other time......at some point. But no, no, the clan's great though. It's just not working for me for some reason. Perhaps I'm making my plays and decks too complicated than they're suppose to? I mean, it's GN..o3o Bermuda Triangle. I'd NEVER touch the clan....if Frontier Star, Coral did not exist. Now....now I am but a meer husk of a man, a man whose heart and soul was RIPPED out by the beautiful hands of...her. But seriously, Coral's(IMO) the best looking female in the game, and for a specific personal reason too. Justice Drunkards. Nope, never again. =3= Murakumo. Never touched the old ones but when Shadowstitch came...things got real. I love what Bushi has done with it and hope they'll improve on it in the future(obviously pass this set). Aqua Force. Never understood the hype when Leon came in the series. Never understood the hype with Maelstrom and his stuff. Actually, no, scratch ALL of that. What I never understood was WHAT was so good about conscutive specific attacks. That would leave obvious wholes like what the "key" card(mostly being a g2 or some kind of rg back in the day) of the deck(s) would be. I never understood....until I tried it. All hail Aqua Force! Just...don't make it broken. :T Link Joker. Just gonna say it, LOVED Star-vaders. Tried Messiahs back when they came out and it didn't work. Maybe it'll work now but naaahh. Can't wait for more Star-Vader support(not archetype focused) so I can make my Venom Dancer deck even better. Why? Because Venom Dancer is waifu. MY CHOICE! OAO Narukami. Hmm, good clan, it really is. IT definitely deserves a LOT more attention. Not Kagero amount but you understand. Loved it back in the LB days. Don't get me wrong, I still love it NOW...I just don't love the little quality support Bushi gave it...like, what? Thunder Strike can't even mix with the other Naru subs/arches....C'mon, Bushi.. Tachikaze is sooo muuucchh fuunnnn!! I loved it more than I should in the Legion era! XD Nova Grappler gods OBVIOUSLY! XD Megacolony is just awesome and nothing less. As a matter of fact, MC could have been the LJ of CFV if LJ along with it's mechanic never existed and MC got more focus instead. I'm contempt with current MC but Bushi does need to push a bit harder somehow. o3o Gear Chronicle. I gave this clan a chance when it's legions came out, I wasn't surprised(yes I was) at how bad they were in this current Era of all times. I still pushed with Nixie number and such though. Oh? Chronojet? What about him? Oooohh, right, right! Yeah, I've played Jet before, and he was really cool! Then came Nextage and things got even COOLER! Then came everything else and now I don't even touch GC just to be different. It's rather surprising and almost desgusting, really, how there are players with more than enough money and probably DO have special love for certain clans that most don't look at.....but choose to spend so much on GC decks because they "win". Aren't peeps tired of playing against their own clans TOO many times in tournies? Gear Chronicle was at the bottom of the hill before, but now it's up in the clouds...feared and hated. u_u Shadow Paladin. Played it, stopped. What's the point of playing something that can play itself? It's almost if not just as easy as GC. Or at least that's how I see it. I don't hate it though, it's just not fun to me anymore. I loved it back in the LB days though, with Diarmuid being my absolute fave. Spike Brothers are fun, fun, FUN. Genesis wasn't my cup of tea because it was back when I HATED soulcharging anything at all. I hate losing cards I might need and even though the damage zone was a thing, I REFUSED to use anything that soulcharges. But then Dreaming Dragon came....and everything chaged..even my perspective on soulcharging..